


there is a timeline where we're pirates

by ComaGayby



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet, Drabble, F/F, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComaGayby/pseuds/ComaGayby
Summary: i know that wherever you are, when the night is dark and the waves are choppy you'll look up and see the same moon i do andsomehow the course you're charting will always lead home
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	there is a timeline where we're pirates

there is a timeline where we're pirates, and i kiss your sunburned shoulders and you tell me i made them feel better 

there is a timeline where your capacity for whimsy never ebbed, peg legs be damned 

there is a timeline where our wedding was held on some desolate Bahamian island in the sweltering heat and i wouldn't have had it any other way 

there is a timeline where we're both stricken with malaria, but somehow it feels as inconsequential in the long term as the flu, and Kate's tea perks us right up 

(in this one she's the ship's chaplain)

there are _lots_ of timelines where you're bedecked in billowing cloth and fine jewelry of all sorts and a battered but still imposing hat and an unbelievable amount of piercings and i look at you and think _'how lucky i am to have my very own anne bonny '_

you protect me in ways i can only be envious of and cleave through our enemies likes its nothing and i thank the heavens every day for bestowing me with such an awesomely badass pirate wife 

there is a timeline where Victoria is a Caribbean heiress and through daring and trickery we manage to scam her out of her entire island

that one is fun 

there is a timeline where we're marooned on a desert island but we're madly in love and determined to live and so somehow we manage to make it work 

there aren't any timelines where we're lost, not as long as we're together 

so many timelines 

and none of them involve me, but all of them involve me

so it's hard to feel too hurt 

i know that there's a million other Maxes feeling the things i wish i felt, and i'm too happy for them to care 

so many timelines, and somehow all of them revolve around you 

if you were here i would challenge you to explain that with science 

another Max probably has 

no, she _definitely_ has 

i love you, Chloe

i love you so fucking much

i always will 

i don't know what oceans you're exploring, but i hope you're thinking of me

or Rachel 

just please be happy 

please 

i want so desperately to be there, first mate and all, but i can't 

i've learned to live with it 

i know that wherever you are, when the night is dark and the waves are choppy you'll look up and see the same moon i do and 

somehow the course you're charting will always lead home 

**Author's Note:**

> :(((((( my heart hurts


End file.
